


The World Famous guy are United

by AbdulKholik2929



Category: Gintama, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Motorcycling RPF, NASCAR RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, Piano, Playing Love Live! School Idol Festival, Shogun Kayo, Team Penske, Tsundere Nishikino Maki, aqours - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbdulKholik2929/pseuds/AbdulKholik2929
Summary: Di timelinenya Aqours Riko memutuskan utk pulang ke Tokyo dan bertemu Maki dan kebetulan Duo Team Penske dan Marquez Vinales juga ada di sana mereka harus berurusan dg Shogun Gintama.





	The World Famous guy are United

Di hari itu Sakurauchi Riko memutusan utk bertemu dg Anggota Muse Nishikino Maki utk menemukan cara Maki dlm bermain Piano dan Riko pun pamit ke anggota Aqours lainnya terutama ke Takami Chika dan Watanabe You "Chika-chan You-chan aku akan kembali lagi dg Lagu utk Aqours" Chika berteriak "Berjuanglah Riko-chan" dan You "Yousoro" Riko meninggalkan anggota lainnya dg dijemput mobil yg Dikemudikan Brad Keselowski "Dadah Riko-chan" Dia menyangkal mobil itu "Bukankah mobil yg bawa Riko-san itu Keselowski-dono kan" Kanan menanyakan ke Dia "Kau tahu tuh cowok" Dia menjawabnya "Brad Keselowski.....dia kan Juara Nascar kesini tahu! Aku penasaran kenapa ada Kes,Kanan-san ayo ke Tokyo!" Kanan dan Dia mencoba membuntuti Riko dan Keselowski

 

Diperjalanan Kes menanyakan ke Riko tentang bisnis masing2 "Riko,kau tahu kalau ane nih Fans total ama kamu berkat alunan lagumu ama Maki saya punya motivasi tinggi utk memenangkan Nascar" Riko menjawab balik "Keselowski-kun juga kau selalu melakukan aksi Patriotik ketika kau menang kayak deruan mesin yg indah ketika aku menekan not not piano ku" Riko dan Keselowski tertawa didalam Mobil sedangkan Kanan dan Dia mengejar Mobil itu dg Motor yg dikendarai Marc Marquez ke rumahnya Maki

 

Stelah perjalanan panjang Akhirnya Riko dan Keselowski sampai ke Rumah Maki "Keselowski kau bawa Riko kan" Kes membuka pintunya "Maki-san apakah itu kau" Maki juga menjawab balik "Riko apakah itu kau" disaat mereka ngobrol motor Marquez,Dia dan Kanan menabarak mobilnya Keselowski Riko pun menanyakan "Dia-san,Kanan-chan kenapa kalian disini" Dia menjawab balik "Saya gak nyadar kalo Riko-san dijemput Keselowski-dono" Kanan ingetin Dia "Dia tuh orang yg lu sebut Keselowski didepan lu" Kes dg baik menolong ketiga orang itu "Marc lain kali kalo lu geber motor jgn kayak GP" Marquez jawab balik "Brad saya bingung dimana remnya karena asik nelponin Joey" Kes juga berterima kasih ke Dia "Kurosawa Dia terima kasih ngesupport ane" Maki ngajak orang itu masuk kerumahnya

 

Disebuah jalan ke Rumah Maki Yazawa Nico melihat banyak orang yg kesana datang Nozomi dg meremas dadanya Nico "Wahhhh Nozomi jgn ngagetin ane lagi" Nozomi "Ya ya jangan jangan Nicochi punya urusan dg Maki-chan ya" Nico menjawabnya dg malu"I..iya ngomong ngomong Nozomi itu orang dari mana aja tuh NozoNico pun ngintip kesana dan..... Maki pun asik ngobrol dg Riko, Nico yg pun marah "Hahh Maki dg orang itu" Nozomi nyindir "Sakurauchi Riko ya... Itu lebih cocok daripada kamu Nicochi" "Nozomi lu kejam banget pokoknya ane kesana" Langkah Nico ditahan EliUmi yg kebetulan lewat "Nico...Nico lu kenapa" Nico menjawabnya "Aku mau kesana nyemprot Riko" Umi menahannya "Nico jangan ada tamu besar" Nico menanyakan "Tamu Besar siapa" Eli "Brad Keselowski,Joey Logano,Maverick Vinales ama Marc Marquez disitu tahu" Suara keempat orang itu terdengar ke Riko Maki "Riko kau ikut dg ku yah" "Ya Maki-san" Maki berpikir "Nico-chan kenapa ribut ribut disini" Ketika Riko buka pagarnya .....Riko diserang Nico "Kau pasti Riko kan ane mau bunuh lu" Maki "Nico-chan jangan begitu ke Aqours" Umi "Maki bener nanti Nico mau dimalu maluin Numazu" Eli meleraikan Nico Riko "Terima kasih Eli-san Umi-san kalo enggak saya bisa dibunuh ama dia" Umi "sama sama oh iya Riko kenapa kau disini" Riko "Saya punya urusan dg Maki-san" Maki "Ayo masuk lagi entar Katakuriko ama Shogun datang lagi" Maki memasukan Kelima orang itu kerumahnya

 

Dia menatap matanya Eli "Ahh Eli-san kita bertemu juga saya fansnya kamu saya sering beli lagu lagunya Eli-san mau nggak ttd kaset ku" Eli menerima "Harasho" Umi memuji Eli "Keren banget Eli kamu punya fans dari Aqours" Eli menjawab "aku mah apalah atuh" Maki dan Riko tertawa "kok kayak lagu" Maki nanyain "Logano ama Vinales kemama" Kes tahu "Mereka berdua ditaman main LLSIF"

 

Vinales dan Logano sedang main LLSIF lagu Loveless World Expert "Joey ane menang lagi dari lu" Logano jawab balik "Maverick lu hebat bisa ngejinakin YZR M1 lu bagus jga jari jarinya" Vinales "ane kan latihan perglangan tangan" Keduanya tertawa sampai akhirnya ada Letusan Pistol Katakuriko dan mamerin hasil LLSIF ke Logano dan Vinales keduanya bingung "Hey lu berdua saya harap ada harapan menang lawan gua" Logano "dia kan yg diomongin Nishikino itu kan" Maki Riko dan Dia yg kebetulan kesana juga bingung dg Adanya Katakuriko "Apa Dia lagi" Katakuriko menodongkan pistol ke Logano "kuhitung 3 sampai lu bisa mendapat 9 UR! SATU!!!" Logano dan Vinales ketar ketir sampai Shogun datang "Katakuriko dah jangan ganggu mereka juga berusaha" Maki Riko dan Dia yg tahu dia Shogun "Wahh....Dia......Jangan Jangan......Dia........" Shogun langsung buka tudungnya "Keluarga Shogun secara turun temurun sering memakai celana ketat" Kelimanya cuma bisa bilang "Sho.....Sho......SHOGUN KAYO!!!!!!"

Apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya baca part keduanya

**Author's Note:**

> Ditunggu Kritik Saran


End file.
